Eternal Companions
by maria dearest
Summary: Popo and Nana recall their long-forgotten feelings for one another.  .  A little racy, non-incest, they are not relatives in this fic. It seems to be a one shot. Haha. Enjoy!


A/N: I do not think the Ice Climbers are siblings, it's up to our interpretation after all, :) Think what you will but this was not intended as an incest story! Hope you like.

* * *

The bright sunlight was disappearing from the sky, the one thing that kept Infinite Glacier's temperatures somewhat tolerable. The lack of light was bad for climbing and the climate too cold even for the two great ice climbers, Nana and Popo, so it was time to find a cove to rest. Two-day climbs were an inconvenience, but they happened, and it was safer than trying to continue when it was too dark and cold to do so.

They had not been expecting this to be such a long trek, and so they had not packed accordingly. Nana scoured through her bag for something warmer, seeming to fret a little, though if anything at least fretting kept her warm. "Popo, we're going to die out here, it's so cold..." She said through chattering teeth, frantically pulling out what should've been a heat-pack, though it seemed to be frozen. She rubbed it between her gloved hands. "How will we sleep? We will become too tired...and...never make it home," She said tearfully.

Popo sighed softly and shook his head. There was no need to worry, he knew it. They had done this before, but poor Nana always had to fret. He rubbed her arms to warm her up. "Don't you remember how we did it last time?"

She paused, gulping, suddenly not feeling the cold so much anymore. "That was years ago, we were only children... to hold each other for body heat, it would... have a different feeling, now."

"But if you're so worried about freezing..." He trailed off, touching the tip of her nose playfully. "See you really don't need to worry. It doesn't have to mean anything. We just need to do what we need to, to survive."

"You're right, Popo... we didn't pack blankets, this is the only way to be safe. But... don't try anything funny, okay?" She wrinkled her nose at him, pursing her cute lips in almost a pout.

"I would never." No matter how much he wanted to. He smiled and scooted back into a pile of snow, pushing some aside so they could use it as a blanket. She settled slowly in his arms, her body a little tense, and still shivering. He smiled, the simple feel of her body close to his warming him instantly, the shivers in him declining quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, until he felt her shivers subsiding as well.

"It's good," She whispered. "That we're here together." She reached over to scoop the snow on top of them, which insulated them more.

"Of course. We're always together." Popo said rather simply, cradling her against him. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

-(A/N: Time skip)

That was years ago, and since then their desire to share body heat had been suppressed by various factors. They were always nearby one another, yes, but in becoming smashers they had new friends, new love interests, new places to be. They were not always side-by-side, hand-in-hand. And the romance between them was a fleeting unfulfilled beauty long since forgotten.

Until that night, the first evening they both made it home to their space of the Smash Mansion in time to say goodnight to each other. There were social events every night, brawls every day, fun or competitive, and all the socialization exhausted the two small-town northerners. That evening, little to one another's knowledge, they had both been told to head home early for the brawl the next day, that it would be a serious competition and they needed their rest. In reality there was no scheduled brawl. The big man didn't mind leaving loopholes.

Master Hand enjoyed making his smashers into puppets, or in nicer terms playing match-maker. He knew they loved each other, but couldn't see it. They were always out and about, enjoying the new lifestyle, only together when they needed to be. But tonight he made a point to convince them to both go home early.

"Popo! I never see you." Nana joked, smiling at her long-time friend and companion. She gave him a brief hug, and he pulled her closer for a tighter one, making her giggle.

"I missed you Nana." He said with a smile. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Big brawl tomorrow! I don't understand why everyone else is still up, but I have no intents on being too tired to smash." She grinned, cracking her knuckles and bouncing around a little. "Glad you made it home too. Master hand told me he'd get you here, since you are my better half."

He felt a little weak at the knees, hearing her say that. He nodded. "Same here, he did indeed. You... you might just be the better half, Nana! You've been kicking ass lately." He nudged her with his elbow, then sat on his bed.

"You know we don't really need two beds." She mused. "They're big enough for the both of us. And if they only gave us one it would be bigger. Zelda's bed is much bigger." Nana chuckled.

"Well, keep in mind she's a foot taller than we are, at least, and surely that bed has to be big enough for Gannondorf as well."

"They didn't!" She gasped.

"It's just something I heard." Popo smiled. "I heard you were hitting it off with Link anyway." He laughed, knowing this was false, just wanting to see her reaction...

"No! Ugh!" She shook her head. "I mean he is a great guy but he isn't my type!"

"What is your type anyway?" he shrugged off his parka, forming a little sliver of ice in his hands to run over the bruise on his arm.

"My type-oh! You're hurt from our battle earlier?" She was quick to change the subject, though her concern was genuine. "Let me." She placed her hands over the wound, letting it keep cool for a few minutes.

"It's good to have you here to help me..." He said softly. "So your type?"

"I don't have a type, Popo. You know that, I just like who I like." She moved her hands from the bruise, no longer keeping them so cold, and ran them over his shoulders.

"And who's that?"

"No one at the moment." She said defensively, her hands pulling away from his chest. She didn't want to fight it anymore. She had wanted to pounce him that night when they were in the cold, nearly freezing to death if it weren't for each other. She had wanted to _try something funny_. But now she wouldn't even let herself admit she liked him.

"Gets cold in here sometimes." Popo mused quietly.

"Sure it does," She chuckled. "Not to me... I'm used to it."

"You know you don't have to be."

"What's that mean?" She huffed. "Are you really trying that? Popo imagine how awkward it would be to get like that now!"

"You're the one suggesting we share a bed..." He said, noting they were both sitting on the bed to begin with. Nana bit her lip slightly at that. She had indeed started it.

"Well why don't we?" She whispered, giving in to years of desire, her hands sliding around his neck and stroking slowly along it. She let her fingers go slightly cold, to give him a shiver, and smiled. His eyes went wide and he was quiet for a moment, but then he slid his arms around her waist and started to slide off her parka. Slowly, she leaned close to him and touched their lips together. For two with such a power over ice, they could certainly create heat. Her cold fingers lost their chill, it was difficult to control her powers at this point, her body heat was too abundant. The feelings completely overwhelmed them both, like nothing they had ever felt, not with the other smashers, nor their teenage lovers back at home, not with anyone.

They did share a bed that night, by any stretch of the imagination, and they awoke tangled in the bedsheets, surprised to see one another but delighted, and more kisses and warmth ensued. When they finally made it out of their room, they were to find that there had been no competition today after all. They looked at each other and smiled. They would thank Master Hand for this later. For now, they'd be taking a trek up the nearest mountain, just to watch the clouds go by and remember they meant the world to one another.

* * *

A/N: Like it? More? Or should this just be a one-shot? :D I know it's just fluffyness, this is just a warm-up for the real stuff. Don't you worry! Though remember, you can make it happen with idea-help and collaboration. xD Drop me a line will you! (Check my profile for contact info.)

Also...sorry I had to fade to black. GOD am I sorry. XD *tear* FF just doesn't want it.


End file.
